epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Scar vs Shere Khan - Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement
Welcom to a brand new installment of Epic Rap Battles for your Amusement. It was meant to be posted in August, but I just missed the mark. Anyways, today we've got a battle between Disney's most deadliest predators of the animal kingdom. main villain from the Lion king, Scar and main villain of The Jungle boo, Shere Khan. Which of these two brings more damage to the wildlife. This battle was released sooner than later according to a poll whose better between Scar and Gaston. Scar won that poll, so Gaston's battle will be coming some time later. Not anytime soon though. This battle was one I wanted for quite some time and I'm glad I finally got around to it. I did have to scrap a third party though, being Ratigan from the great mouse detective. I'm likely still using him later on, but I've no ideas for opponents. If you got don't mind sharing. I'm planning to use as many disney villains as possible in this series. I'd like to thank Leandro as always for the lovely cover and with all this introduction out of the way let's start this thing and I hope you'll enjoy it. Battle: Epic Rap Battles For Your Amusement Scar vs. Shere Khan Begin Scar: Be prepared for your books end. Be prepared for shorter beatdowns than your screen time. For a top manipulator meets the most basic of killers past his prime. I’m art, a Da Vinci. On the clifftop of Disney’s renaissance. you can’t miss me. Your steps behind from me. Even Your flick brought a literal end of Disney. I see you looking aimlessly for targets. When I’m hunting, I’m thinking smart. Slay the elephant in your jungle. there’s still room in the elephant graveyard. Found your victim then bear fist necessities hits, he saved by flying Beatles. Still a body count of zero. That’s fact enough you don’t know bloody evil. Shere Khan: Aww, the Lion drama Queen’s inflates his pride. Look that of his land’s deflating. Are you sure I’m not facing Hook? All his power did came through pirating. Don’t need to be prepared. Like you, It's not even worth the time for the remake. Closest animals get to humans. Makes that ego easy for me to break. Give the Jungle book tale a new spin. You’ll see it’s risky business taking my deal. Up high like Baloo in his plane. Shred through some wannabes with childish ordeals. Calm and collected wins the fear game. See why mentioning your name gets none gone. Plenty of time to run. Counting down your flaws ain’t as short as from ten to one. Scar: Calm and collected? Don’t be joking or did you forget about your sequel. Don’t need hypocrites in my kingdom. Boast some more, but you’re never my equal. Here’s the deal, I lost to a lion, you to a kid twice. What’s the bigger fail? A Cool headed beast turns into a scaredy cat when my flames touch your tail. Grew an army of hungry hyenas. Gave them Mufasa, a feast for ten. Your not the most harmful of the jungle. How lucky you didn’t meet Tarzan. Step to royals. You’ll get stampeded, but no tears fall when your body’s dropping. Shere Khan’t hope to hold much longer on the fame my claws are on. Long live the king. Shere Khan: I got no time for monkeying around Louie. I swing kings straight of their thrones. Khan brings fatalities. Tonight Hyena’s ain’t be eating your flesh and bones. Surrounded by idiots. Quick trusts for Kaa if they thrust your circle of lies. Call that minions? I’ll take Zira. She’d be packing Lions with her lullaby. Thought taking Hamlet’s story, you’d be more poetic and have less pity. Jelly young Simba fits the throne more. Throwed your brother of your hissy fitty. Well, enjoy your leadership. Won’t mean much for your men just can’t wait you're not king. No amount of power can match you to the OG. Look who’s talking, darling. Cruella DeVil: Who kept these living coats away from my hands? That simply gets me fur-ious! Forget Edna, the true incredible fashionista’s gotten curious. What’s two big pussies compared to 101 small pups? Less spots then scars. Learn from Anita. Give my way or end in smoke faster than blows of my cigar. Big tiger, the CG stripes are out of style. the Real life trend are now dull clothes. Check the past of live-action fashion ranking, darling. You just can’t get Close. Don’t start me on the lion. That’s such an old style. Glad they skipped him for the child. Not dangerous of a sight. See me driving my car if you want something wild. Did Jasper and Horace get in their minds? Is killing kids out of your caliber? Poison them, drown them, bash their heads! Don’t let prey win games of catch a predator! All Wanna be like you and Hakuna Matata. Why give them their little joy songs? Sound cruel? It fits the name, fools. Go any lower and you’d both would fit for thongs. I’m going Coco for some new designs. Every beast makes for good high heels. Go take a bite, I’ll sweep it under the rug of your skins. Scar knows how that feels. Look as they turn as pale as me. No wonder, if I don’t scare you no one will. You entered animal hell pets and now you’re getting put down by it’s DeVil. Who won? What's next? you decide! poll who won Scar Shere Khan Cruella DeVil Next Time Yuri.jpg VS.png Juri.jpg Category:Blog posts